


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by TheUndeadQueen (Vale32)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura Has a Bloodline, Haruno Sakura Has a Clan, Haruno Sakura-centric, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, No Beta- We die like Ace, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale32/pseuds/TheUndeadQueen
Summary: No traumatic experiences, no traumatic death of a precious one. Still, four years old Haruno Sakura’s life changes when she suddenly discovers to be a possessor of a once-per-generation kekkei genkai of her clan. A bloodline so dangerous that she’d be killed for it by her own village if discovered.
Kudos: 36





	Auribus Teneo Lupum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story posted in the Naruto fandom. English is not my first language, so if you spot errors, please feel free to point them out. This is just a random that passed in my head the other day, so I don’t know where it will go. I haven’t even decided how the specifics of Sakura’s bloodline are going to work( I’m really sorry about it, maybe future edits will resolve some plot issues).  
> If after this great introduction you still want to go on, then, I’ll leave you to this first chapter!

Haruno Sakura had always believed herself to be one of the sharpest kunai in the pouch, even at the tender (for civilians, at least) age of four years old; so, when reading on a tree to avoid the mean girls in the park, she suddenly found herself dizzy and felt an unfamiliartaste in her mouth, that remembered her of Chika Oba-san at her meat stall at the market, she tried to go home as fast as the unknown sensation of sudden fatigue allowed her to be.

Passing through the many streets of the civilian district that separated the park from her home, many of the vendors asked her if everything was ok, and she tried to plaster a fake smile on her face and “ _Yes, Oba-San Oji-San, I’m alright. Don’t worry_!” was repeated at least ten times before she finally arrived at her clan compound.

The fact was, and Sakura knew it, that her Otou-San and her Okaa-San weren’t supposed to come back at home for at least other six hours, just in time to prepare dinner and talk about their day, before heading off to bed.

Being a civilian in a Hidden Village wasn’t as great as many people assumed, but there were certain perks to it, for example the chance to have a bigger number of customers than in small villages that lived without many contacts with the rest of the world, thus not needing merchants, ‘cause the habitants produced everything, from clothes to food to buildings to live in , on their own.

Sometimes Clan kids sneered when she passed them on the street, andbetter food was given first to the category that protected the village than to those that grew the crops and stitched the clothes and melted the metal for kunais and so on, thus, when Sakura arrived at her house, situated in the middle of her clan compound, she knew better than to ask a member of her clan to take her to the hospital- ‘ _Hospitals are for strong big ninja, Sakura-chan, we would only receive a scolding for waisting medics’ time with our non-crippling injuries’ ‘But Papa, you can’t walk around with a broken arm!’_ -

Instead, she went to the bathroom sink and washed her mouth.

When she wiped her mouth with a towel, the pristine white of the object had transformed itself into a pretty deep red that seemed like her favorite dress in shade.

Then, Sakura ate silently by herself in the kitchen, used by now to take care of meals when her parents weren’t at home, her Papa said that she was a big girl now!

The insides of her small body seemed on fire, but she couldn’t do anything other than wait her parents’ return, so she went to sleep in her bed, feeling so much more tired than usual…

————————

“Sakura-chan, can you hear me?” a feminine voice said, _why is this voice so similar to my mama’s?_ If her body previously felt like on fire, now her head was pounding and she really felt like that time when Ami tossed her in a lake and she didn’t know how to swim and almost drowned.

“Is it really possible that she has it-“ Whatis Mama talking about?- “We knew that it could happen, and the clan scrolls don’t lie Mebuki,” _Papa, why does your voice sound so angry and tired at the same time_?

Sakura tried to speak, but her throat was hoarse, and her vision was still failing her.

After what seemed like an eternity, and a discussion between more people that she just couldn’t remember the name of( even if she was sure that she knew these voices, maybe they were her clan members?), Sakura managed to open her eyes, to find herself in a bed in the clan infirmary, where the clan medic resided.

Her Dad sent a meaningful look to the others in the infirmary, and she noted that they were giving her the strangest of looks, a mist between reverence and incredulity, all directed towards her, and she didn’t know why yet.

They mutely left the room, now occupied only by herself, her parents and the clan Matriarch, her grandmother, a stern woman that was one of the few ninjas produced by the Haruno clan( a traditionally civilian clan) in the last century.

The Elder spoke with a gravity in her voice that Sakura had heard her use only at funerals of clan members , “Sakura-chan, could you tell me how are you feeling right now?”, Sakura felt confused for a second, not knowing how to describe her own body in that moment.

“Obaa-sama, I don’t know how to talk about it: a second my body seems on fire, and the next I feel like I’m drowning and my lungs are full of water.”

She didn’t know what she had said to make her mother release a horrible sound from her troath, then embrace her husband in a clear search of comfort.

“Sakura-chan, you must understand that our clan has been hiding as merchants from the foundation of Konoha to avoid the discovery of our most guarded secret: the Weather release, a Kekkei Genkai that manifests itself once every two, or sometimes more, generations in our line,” She was speechless, was she like the Hyuuga kids that always treated her with disdain? Why couldn’t she be respected too like them?

“The fact is that it’s to protect us, if people knew that we can control the weather as we deem fit, in battle or not, Konoha would take advantage of the clan and conscript us all in the best case, in the worst declare us too dangerous to be allowed to roam Fire country, even as civilians. We were once a part of Suna, but the people there worshipped us, and to this day continue to do so, even if they think that we are an extinct clan.”

“Right now, you’ve become my successor as clan Head, so from tomorrow you will start your training as my Heir and as a Kunoichi.

I’m sorry that you have to go through all of this, but for your power to manifest itself so early, it means that you’ll be a very powerful use of our release.So, this unfortunately means you have to be a ninja, at least to learn the more advanced chakra control exercises usually reserved to Academy Students, and forbidden to simple civilians to practice.”

It was a lot of informations to take in at once, and she felt almost numb from all the shock that these words caused in her.

_Haunted? Killed by the village or from potential enemies? Why can’t I just pretend that all of this is just a cruel joke at my expense from the clan?_

While Sakura wanted to express these feelings to the three adults assessing her and the situation in the room, the rational part of her brain took over and started to speak.

“Obaa-sama, I understand, but why is my body reacting like this? I was only reading when my lungs started to feel on fire. I heard that many clan children manifest their kekkei genkai from birth, or, like the Uchiha, after a traumatic accident. Why now? Did you know and chose to never say anything to me until some specific condition was met?”

She felt betrayed, _why am I hearing about this only now? Safety isn’t guaranteed even in my own village for something that other children are revered and cherished for?_

The other woman released a sigh, before answering the barricade of questions from her only grandchild.

“ My dear Sakura-chan, your body will feel like this for at least a few days, then it will get better, you have to consider that our kekkei genkai is so special because it doesn’t rely on the transformation of chakra into a specific element, but it invokes a real change of the weather using the force of a blessing our clan received in the past and channeling it through our chakra and bodies. You may define it as a special type of chakra manipulation, that involves a greater force in its functioning that the ones used in traditional elemental manipulation.

**_Beginning of recounting of the clan’s tale_ **

You see, a long time ago, long before the warring era, we were warrior medics that traveled from land to land, always moving, to aid people in need of healers and, sometimes, even to kill on commission.

In short, we were shinobi, but most of the time we chose to dedicate ourselves to heal rather than to kill when possible.

One day, a clanwoman particularly adept at healing called Mami, or so it’s said in our tales, met a beast, a great demon that everyone was afraid of.

The villages of that region had in fact moved themselves to avoid the rage of the beast, notorious for attacking humans.

Mami, a brave soul that was only passing in that zone to heal in change of payment from people, stumbled upon the clearing where the demon resided and was very intimidated by its figure: every claw was double her size, and its long canines were still bloody from the day’s kills.

As fearful as she was, she bowed before the beast, not believing that it was a simple grown animal as the villagers had said.

“Greetings, oh Great One,” she said, “ I need to pass in your territory to reach my destination. This one asks your permission to pass this clearing and the woods beneath it.”

The demon, a creature of hate, was clearly impressed, no one had ever talked to it as one might have to a sentient being, so it decided to notkill the puny human yet, if only out of sheer curiosity.

“ _ **And why should I not feast on your flesh right now, as I did with every other overgrown monkey that invaded my land**_?”

The woman, previously terrorized, thought about her clan: she had no family, no parents or spouse or child that would miss her. She knew what being lonely meant, and resigned herself to her death.

The demon was staring right at her soul, and after a few seconds she finally answered:

“Because I think that you know what being lonely means, just like I do.

I have no one waiting for me at home, I’m just another replaceable medic in the eyes of my clan. You’re no beast as people say, and I think that you’d just like someone to know this. Moreover, I’ve meant you no disrespect, when I’ve noted that the humans you’ve killed ‘till now all wanted to weaponize you, or to slay you and take possess of your land.”

The other being was now totally shocked. That woman had had not only the gall to talk like this to it, but had also thoroughly investigated in why he had killed the other humans.

“ _ **You are truly one of a kind. You’re the first human to have treated me as not only her equal, but also as her better. I’ll concede to you not only the privilege to pass, but also a boon. Ask what you want, and I’ll make you have it**_.”

Now, Sakura-chan, I’m sure that you understand what a unique opportunity that was for Mami: riches, power, all of that couldhave been hers in an instant. The demon would have done everything in its power to make her have it.

Instead, she surprised it once more. She looked right into its eyes, and said the most surprising of things:

“I do not dare to ask nothing of you, apart from the name of who, and not what, granted me merci. I’m sure that no one has ever asked you this, but I want my people to remember you generations from now, as a proper thank you from my part.”

So, it became he, and ’the beast’ became ‘Kurama’. No one in recent history knows of a demon with that name, and with the passing of time the description and pictures of Kurama were lost.

What is certain, Sakura-chan, is that Kurama was somehow touched so much by Mami, that he decided to grant her control of the weather with his godly abilities.

_**End the the Tale** _

But for now, I think that you’ve heard enough of our clan history. Your chakra pathways and the rest of your body need time to adjust to the changes of the kekkei genkai. Rest, tomorrow we’ll start your training.”

Sakura’s Obaa-san stood up from the chair she was sitting in and exited the room with the girl’s concerned parents, leaving her to her thoughts on the story.


End file.
